percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Five Legacies: Chapter Three
The third chapter of the second installment of The Legacies Saga CHAPTER THREE HUNTERS Anne and Dana waited carefully behind the bushes. Dana fired a single arrow straight at the deer's hooves. Slowly enough for the deer to run, straight to their leader. When the deer was in range, Thalia snared it in a net. "Eláfia ti̱s dytikí̱s, ieró zó̱o ti̱s theás Artémidos. Xérete ti̱n týchi̱ ti̱s theás mas?" Thalia recited, a phrase in Greek that the three of them knew all too well. Deer of the west, sacred animal of the goddess Artemis. Do you know the whereabouts of our goddess? Thalia had figured that, since deer were Artemis's sacred animals, one of them may know what had happened to her. And all the other gods as well. But after twenty years of trying, this method had yet to succeed. Thalia had never given up hope. To Anne's surprise, the deer answered them. "Tártaros." And then it quickly galloped away. ~+~ Tuler was shocked to hear the sound. Beside her, an inake-style telephone began ringing. "It's for you," Mia told her. Tuler picked it up and said, in an uncertain voice, "Hello?" "Julia," the voice on the other end said. "It's me, Kassy. There was a drakon incident yesterday and now we're in need of intel on someone named..." Kassy's voice went to a whisper. "What was his name again?" "Kassy," Tuler said. "I'm not Julia. Sorry, but I have no idea what a drakon is. Can you please explain the situation a bit more?" "You're not...?" Kassy began, before Mia took the phone and began speaking. "Kassy Crowfeather of Squad Three, this is Mia Sanchez. Julia Rodriguez recently fell in battle. The woman you were just speaking with was Tuler Janiken, our new Oracle. She is currently inexperienced, so please relay your information to me." ~+~ Julia died? Kassy imagined the strong, intelligent woman who had led the Hidden City through thousands of crises with nothing but her own tactics, and could not find herself able to picture Julia as, well, mortal. Much less actually under the side-effects of mortality. Kassy swallowed before continuing to speak to Mia. "We're in need of intel on a man named..." "Dan," Emma told her. "Dan," Kassy finished. "He's been missing since yesterday, at a time coinciding with a drakon attack. We're clueless as to his location." "Does he have a last name?" Mia asked. "No," Emma said. Kassy repeated it to Mia. After a few seconds, Mia spoke again. "Sorry, we've got nothing on a guy named Dan. Wait, you know him? In that case, here. Take the phone." "Hello?" a guy said. "This is Bryce. What do you know about Dan?" ~+~ Alaric shoved Frodo into the cell with the other Mainworlder captives before slipping the Ring of Gyges onto his finger. The man vanished from sight, then reappeared with the ring off. "Well, the ring is genuine," Alaric mused. "I must thank you, Mainworlder. Finding the ring was a particular challenge for me." "Frodo Hyyshin," he said. "My name is Frodo Hyyshin, not Mainworlder." Alaric raised an eyebrow. "My apologies, Frodo." Got to admit, Alaric thought. That Mainworlder has more guts than the average legacy. Ritne tapped Alaric's shoulder. "Alaric, I think I've found a way to track down the daughter of Zeus." Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page